divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes v1.0.252.0 (Jan 30, 2015)
It’s time for the first update of 2015! In addition to a number of bug fixes (thank you for all your feedback!), we’ve gone through all of the encounters in the game and made a ton of balancing changes that we think will make combat even more fun. We’ve also activated the Steam Cloud saves, and we have good news! PC & Mac savegames are compatible. For the modders out there, we can finally release the exporters that will allow you to import your own models and animations into the game. Here’s the list of the most important changes and a few important remarks about Cloud saving: Cloud system: ''' When you enable cloud for Divinity: Original Sin, you will see your cloud quota in the save/load screens. Only new savegames will be uploaded to the cloud as they have a new, compressed format. So if you need your latest saves on the cloud, you will have to load them and resave. You will then see a cloud icon next to them. Hover over the different statuses in the save/load screen to see what will be added and removed from the cloud. You can remove saves manually from the cloud by deleting them via the in-game menu. Furthermore, the game will remove older saves from the cloud automatically when you have run into the max amount of cloud save data. Keep in mind that if you use the Steam Cloud for Original Sin, you will be uploading data on a regular basis if you make a lot of saves. Upload speeds will depend on your Internet connection. '''FAQ for Cloud: Do the cloud saves work cross-platform (Mac <-> PC)? * Yes, you can sync from PC to Mac and Mac to PC. What happens to my old saves? * They remain locally on your current PC. Only new savegames made in patch 1.0.251.0 and beyond will be uploaded to the cloud. What happens when my quota is full? * Your newest saves are uploaded to the cloud and oldest saves are removed from the cloud. This does not mean you lose your saves. They are just removed from the cloud, but stay locally on your PC. What do the icons mean in the save/load screens? * "Cloud with arrow" means the save will be uploaded to the cloud upon exiting the game. "Cloud with x" means the save will be removed from the cloud upon exiting the game. A normal cloud means the save is correctly in sync. How do I turn on/off Steam Cloud? * You can do this by clicking through the following steps: Library > right click on game > Properties > Updates > Steam Cloud > Check or uncheck the checkbox at the bottom. Note: since the game is DRM-free, it can be started manually from the game folder while steam cloud is syncing. Do NOT do this, as it can possibly corrupt your steam cached cloud files. You will not lose any saves, but the cloud will be confused as to what is in sync and what is not. Please only start the game via steam, if steam is running. 'Update: ' We added the following hotfixes with 1.0.252.0: *loading of a save with missing mod dependencies now throws correct error message instead of crashing *fixed possible crash during/at end of combat (texture issue) 'Bug Fixes: ' *Gameplay Blocked when talking to Leandra while escaping from Death Knights *Bairdotr party size issue fixed. You were no longer able to recruit a 4th party member. Loading your savegame should allow you to re-hire a 4th companion immediately. *Fixed Homestead room-opening issue if you spoke to Zixzax with a companion first, while other player characters were arriving. If you had this issue pre-patch, you can try loading your save and returning to the Homestead. *Fixed Zandalor being interruptible when you first meet him. This could cause story progression issues. *Evelyn NPC blocked and remains in clinic before and after going through the lair scene *Equipment usable in skill bar *"Send to Homestead" appears in context menu if you start new game after loading save *Change Tenebrium weapon damage calculation: Tenebrium ability is now a requirement and you get the damage boost from your weapon ability *Kickstarter pet black spider should now be the black spider model instead of fleshy spider *Ingame time incorrect after loading a save and then starting a new game *Due to cloud being enabled, the way the player profiles are shown in the game has changed. All existing profiles are scanned and available, instead of only the profiles linked to your steam account. *Fixed issue that could get your character stuck in skill preview mode after spamming skill keys when leaving a dialog 'Mac specific changes: ' *VideoCardBlackList expanded with all the reported models for Yosemite (Lockup on first screen on old hardware) *OpenGL specific fixes for flickering objects *OpenGL performance improvements *Effects library updated with camera effect *Smoother zoom and scroll *Books rendering issues with OpenGL *Mouse right click in fake full screen was not working 'Balancing changes: ' Cyseal *Chimaera (script improved) *Dietmar (bugfix: enemies won't turn invisible again on save/load) *Lighthouse Horror (bugfix: scripting error) Black Cove *Crab Summoner (now summons more, hits harder, can teleport back to the player if too far away) Luculla Forest '' *Blue Mushrooms (bugfix: summons will not be of a different faction anymore) *Void Shepherd (bugfix: killing the shepherd now ends the fight) *Drunk Goblins (bugfix: goblins were not ending turn when drinking from flower) *Rafflesia (bugfix: now summons level 14 flowers) *Shadow Summoner (now stronger & faster) *Spider Queen (bugfix: now summons level 14 spiders) *Kromkromkris (bugfix: doesn't get attacked by his own summons anymore) ''Hiberheim '' *Boreas (bugfix: made non-teleportable & doesn't move when it's not his turn anymore) ''Dark Forest '' *Anguish Demon (removed one summon, making the fight a bit easier) *Fire Demon (summons void dogs faster) *Kalgruuda Cloudpiercer (doesn't end turn after summoning and summons don't skip their first turn anymore) *Braogg Spiritchaser (doesn't end turn after summoning anymore) *Tunnel Mushroom (made non-teleportable) '''Stats changes ' *Rebalanced Constitution & Damage: from Luculla to Dark Forest, overall, creatures go down faster but deal more damage *Toned down Armor: some Armor scores were too high, resulting in unnecessarily long fight *Rebalanced Initiative: some creatures had too high an Init, others too little. NPC Init scores will now be closer to players' score *Rebalanced Willpower & Bodybuilding throughout the game *Rebalanced physical & magical resistances *Some creatures had high dexterity and were difficult to hit *Pure elementals (fire, water, air, earth) now have proper resistances and immunities *Magic weapons changed (example: a flaming sword would inflict pure fire damage. Now, it inflicts physical (slashing) damage + a fire boost) 'Editor Update: ' *We have supplied a 3DSMax exporter to allow you to import custom animations and models into your mods Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Original Sin patch notes